justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Solís
Solís (often misspelled Sol'i'''s) is the fictional country in which Just Cause 4 will take place. Info summary More info will be provided as soon as it is available, but right now, it is known as the home of the Black Hand. See the video below for an official introduction of the nation. The map has been revealed to be 1024 km2, which makes it about the same size as San Esperito, however it's said to be the biggest JC map so far by having more usable dry land than the previous maps. It is unknown who leads the country, but it has been mentioned to be the home of the Black Hand and since no non-BH military (or police) have been shown, it's fair to assume that the nation is ruled by the Black Hand. However this is still speculation and we'll likely hear more about it over the coming months. The capital is Nuova Voz, a city on the southern coast. There is also a city called Quya on the east coast. Quya is described as "''Home to the free-spirited, free-thinking people of Solís." Economy and industry In one of the official videos it was stated that if you live in Solís, you're either training to become a soldier, or you're working at a factory. This would obviously be a bit of an exaggeration, but it suggests that Solís is heavily industrialized and has a "military first"-policy, similar to North Korea. Transportation Having few lakes and rivers, Solís relies more on its roads and railroads than any of the previously featured nations. Solís is also known to have a few airports, with at least one large international airport. There is also a big interstate seen in the grasslands Geography and climate zones Solís has 4 climate zones (jungle, desert, grassland & mountains), similar to Panau and each of those is said to have 2 to 4 distinct sub-areas that define the cross-overs zones between the main areas. According to a developer video, the highest natural point in Solís is 2461 meters above sea level. One location in the desert area has a giant smoking crater. It's unknown if this was caused by a geologic, or celestial event. Known provinces These are seen on the game map in some pre-launch gameplay videos. Occasionally a part of the map is visible, just before someone calls anything from the Supply drop. *Abundancia *Acantilados *Altoyaku *Arena *Cantos *Cerros Empolvados *Chasca *Cresta *Delta Río Wanay *Distrito Capital *Frontera *Gran Batalla *Hamparas *Hanasacha *Hatun Ukucha *Hirkas *Islas Intichayes *Islas Kaupyes *Islas Machaqwayes *Kunka *Laderas Rojas *Laderas Sur *Las Tormentas *Maravillas *Pàramos *Paso Ventoso *Phuyu-Kuni *Picos Helados *Picos Nevados *Qachas *Recalada *Riscos Altos *Tallada *Tierras Bajas *Tierra Del Qhapaq *Umiña *Urqu Verde *Vaivenes *Valle Río *Wachikuni *Yanacagua Weather The Black Hand have control of the weather, as they are known to create controlled tornadoes. According to the developers, there will also be sandstorms and blizzards as part of its dynamic weather. The grasslands biome will have tornadoes; the alpine biome will have blizzards; the rain forest biome will have thunderstorms; and the desert biome will have sandstorms. Natural weather will be completely functional for the first time, not just in the different storms. Rivers will have currents and the atmosphere will have winds. These effect the handling of boats, the wingsuit and possibly other aircraft. Trivia *In the mission The Heist Begins for Just Cause 3's Bavarium Sea Heist DLC, a fleet of Black Hand ships attempts to intercept Rico, Tom Sheldon, Annika Svennson, and Looch as they are making their escape from the eDEN Corporation's Stingray facility. As soon as the ships come into sight Annika immediately blames Sheldon for providing the team with "bad" intel on the Black Hand's forces. Sheldon is surprised too because he believed the ships were supposed to be on their way to South America. **There's a possibility that Annika and Sheldon had been referring to Solís in that instance, but this has yet to be denied or confirmed. *Solís appears to be the first country in the Just Cause Game Series to lack an official standing military, as the Black Hand are the only faction seen. However, this is the homeland of the Black Hand, so it's implied that they rule that nation. *Sol means sun in Latin, Spanish, Portuguese, Swedish, and Norwegian. Gallery JC4 preorder bonus map.png|The latest map of Solís including some points of interest. JC4 map of Solis.png|According to a developer video, this map was purposely made to lack many settlements and other possible spoilers. Solis Desert.png|desert artwork Solis Jungle.png|A jungle with a settlement with modern high rise buildings and a waterfall. Solis Rugged:Plains.png|grasslands artwork Solis Temples and Waterfall and Plane.png|A massive waterfall and some Mayan temples. JC4 Artwork (Bridge Favela).jpg|Early "Bridge Favela" artwork. JC4 leaked screenshot (town built into a bridge).jpg|El Abismo - the village on the bridge. Solis Mayan Ruins.png|Tumba de los Tres Niños, Mayan-styled ruins. Solis Town.png|A town in the grasslands. Whaleshark and Village.png|Village along with a Whaleshark-like boat. Solis Sandstorm.png|A sandstorm in the desert. JC4 trailer screenshot (Rico looks at a tornado).png|A tornado is destroying a settlement. JC4 trailer screenshot (mountains and jungle).png|First shot of the game world in the first trailer. JC4 leaked screenshot (town built into a bridge).jpg|An inhabited bridge in a rainforest-type environment over a river. JC4 trailer screenshot (tornado at a town).png|A town being devastated by a tornado. JC4 snowy mountains.png|snowy mountains Nuova Voz (looking down).png|The city of Nuova Voz, the capital of Solís. JC4 Quya (evening, near stadium).jpg|City of Quya. The picture was initially (possibly by mistake) associated with Nueva Voz, the capital of Solís. Quya (steep island hill and city).png|Quya from the coastal side. JC4 warm climate area with cacti.png JC4 new animal.png|A Tapir, see Animals. JC4 temple stairs.png|An ancient temple. JC4 giant smoking crater in the desert.png|The giant crater in the desert. JC4 desert, sandstorm, canyon (panoramic trailer).png JC4 village with treehouse (panoramic trailer).png Solis Flag.png|Approximate flag of Solís. This flag was drawn based on the license plate closeup from an early trailer. A later trailer for the Neon Racer Pack shows a different one. JC4 map (screenshot from the 20 minutes live gameplay).png|Picture of a map from the "20 minutes live gameplay" video. JC4 map with lots of HUD intel.png|Screenshot from the Supply Drop video. The exact location of Solís, as revealed at the bottom edge is N 40 43.217 E 5 40.063. Those coordinates lead to Medici, showing again that all pre-release info is subject to change. JC4 map (desert, pre-launch gameplay).jpg|From a pre-launch gameplay video. See also: Maps. JC4 map random area (pre-lunch video).jpg JC4 several coastal settlements.png JC4 temple with a big head.png| Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Locations Category:Countries Category:Featured Articles